gay stuff
by kabashira
Summary: sakura is homofob and naruto and suke is gay
1. the begin

im just kidding this isnt the begining this is the all out of order lol

* * *

im an emo bich sasugay emoed

i no i lov u aniway naruto slathered

thank u narato but i stel have to bitray u for orochimaru lol sasuke parched

its ok sasuke ill luv u until the wirld ends wich will be sewn if u have anything to do abot it naruto yodeled

thay then did a gay imbrass and sukura was like

ily sasuke

but sasuke couldnt here her cuz he was to bizy bing gay with naruto so sakura was like

kakashi sensey naruto and sasuke are bing gay agen stop them

and kakaki was like

sakura ive had enuf of ur homofobic ways

than he went to go make out with guy and sakura was like

damn


	2. the real begining

ok this is the real begining i lied to u all lol

* * *

Ok u fucking losers, u beter tell me what u wanna do with ur pathetic lives else ill regal u w my horrifying ptsd stories lol desu Kakaski claimed

I wanna kill someone desu sasuk beseeched

That's a good dream that ur bich ass will never do. NEXT desu kasakashi lamented

I wanna become hokage so ppl will love me desu Naruto howled

Haha thatll never happen desu kaksho harangued

I wanna marry Sasuke desu sakura slurred

Jesus Christ sakura get the fuck outta here w that straight shit. desu Kakaski pondered

Ok so now u guys gotta fight to the dewath id tell u good luck but I hat u and literally wish ud die desu kasablanca whooped

* * *

What happen next?


	3. team kakashi fights

"Ok Sasuke and Naruto u gotta fight cuz ur clearly jus raging w homo passion for each other and that's good for enemies I guess" kaksk,ah siphoned

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" sakira punched

"Shadow clone hundred years of death jitsu!" Naruater spelled

"Super awesome cool powerful strengthful mega chidori" sauske marinated stabbing Naruto w the chidori

"Wow Sasuke, straight to the dick, I didn't know you had it in you" kakasksi smacked Sasuke on the back cheerily. Little did he know, saksue was always up to stab Naruto in the dick. Cuz that's what friends are for. "ok so clearly sasuek won so he gets to fight sakura now"

"but I want to fight Naruto to kill him for getting w my man" sakera pitched

"ur fighting Sasuke and ur gonna get ur ass beat and that s final" kaksuaki lampshaded

"fuck u kakaski" sakura framed getting into the ring "don't think I wont kill u Sasuke"

"I look forward to it" Sasuke canceled "super mega awesome sharingan chidori!"

"super stong punch!" sakera gargled knocking Sasuke the fuck out w out even using jutsu "where's your chidori now, bitch?"

"sakura wins! I'm really disappointed in u Sasuke but then again everyone was even before u got ur ass beat." Kakaski hounded.


	4. sasuke and sakura are little bitches

After the fight Sasuke was mad sakura beat him then had the audacity not to kill him

"Life is pain and I crave death" sasuek said like the emo bitch he was

"cmon Sasuke don't get urself down, theres always next time" Naruto said like some sort of bitch loser which he was but that's not important

"oh my god Naruto if u don't shut the fuck up I stg I will kill u" Sasuke zested

"pls do that sauke" sakura ran

"fuck u sakura I wasn't actually gonna do that but u forced my hand" Sasuke chidoried Naruto but because Naruto already took a chidori straight to the dick earlier it had literally no effect

"fuck both of u guys" Naruto pondered "sexy reverse haram jutsu!" Naruto called out his attack

"ooh. ah" Sasuke and sakura admired in unison. "that Naruto sure is hot" they jinxed

"u look better tho Sasuke" sakura heterosexualed

"did u just insult my bf, sexy reverse haram jutsu Naruto #3?" sauske screeched "I will chidori u in half" saskue threatened cuz the chidori was the only technique he knew

"fuck yeah I did I beat ur ass once ill do it again." Sakura prided.

"well looks like its settled. Me, you, to the death." Sasuek marmaladed

"ill see u outside u fucking red headed stepchild" sakura insulted

"guys guys isn't this a bit unnecessary?" Naruto wunderkinded

"Naruto at this point it isn't even about u so id advise u keep ur mouth shut" Kakaski caldroned clearly hearing about everything that went down and was about to go down yet did nothing to stop it and made no plans to stop it.

"I guess ur right" naruto lowered but still went outside to see the fight

* * *

who will win? sakura? sasuke? no one? we(i) don't know yet, but if you're reading this, you're the only one losing.


	5. the end

"I love u Sasuke but ur gonna get it." sakura junctioned "catch these hands motherfucker!" sakura punched Sasuke in the stomach then again in the face when he bent over sending him flying across the room

"Nine! Seven! Five!" Naruto started counting before Sasuke made a spontaneous recovery and used the chidori to stab sakura in the eye which didn't work cuz even with the sharingan Sasuke didn't see Sakura placed a tanto in front of her making Sasuke stab himself on it when he tried to chidori her.

"I told u id beat ur ass w out jitsu u son of a fuck." Sakura serenaded while Sasuke redid the chidori hitting her in the face. They both collapsed.

"Nine! Seven! Five! Three! One! You're both out!" Naruto dazzled but Sasuke and sakura didn't here him cuz they were knocked the fuck out

"both my bf and gf are dead what am I supposed to do now?" Naruto walled but sakura heard him

"I'm not ur fuckin gf the only man I love is Sasuke!" sakura backhanded Naruto cuz she was very mad at him for telling lies

"don't hit my bf!" Sasuke yelled using Amaterasu to kill sakura for beating his man but because he was like 10 or something he accidently ended up killing everyone in a 5 mile radius only because he was like fucking 10 he didn't actually kill them he just lightly charred them so everyone was ok and Sasuke could date whoever he wanted and sakura mostly gave up her pointless pursuit of Sasuke in favor of ino. the end.

* * *

Well that's it for this story. Maybe if u fuckers are unlucky enough ill write another one but I wouldn't bet on it.


End file.
